


Тайна

by tavvitar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Кто влюбляется сильно и враз в тридцать восемь лет — когда так бывает только в семнадцать?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marina_ri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/gifts).



> "Девушку из Мадрида" можно послушать вот тут: https://get-tune.cc/song/2948816-dzheraldo/37227204-devushka-iz-madrida-uan-step/

Лучше бы он полетел в костюме. Не в том, что от Тома Форда, а в железном, и чтобы земли не было видно за облаками, и никакой связи. Потому что на земле разглядывать Тони было нечего, а звонить не хотелось. Хотелось быстрее попасть домой. Приземлиться на крыше Башни, выйти из железных объятий и попасть в другие — такие же железные, только жаркие, и чтобы пахло не идеальной чистотой, а моментально взмокшим телом, и чтобы горячие губы коснулись, наконец, шеи...

Тони опустил стекло лимузина и выглянул наружу. Пробка в три ряда выглядела устрашающе — прямо как хвост корабля читаури. Тони содрогнулся и закрыл окно. Достал телефон, набрал было номер... Стив смотрел на него с фотографии — строгой, глянцевой, для всех. Тони сто раз хотел ее сменить, но понимал, что делать этого не стоило: мало ли куда телефон может попасть, и мало ли кто будет пялиться на Капитана Америка, у которого губы распухли от поцелуев. И не только от них.

При одной мысли стало жарко, тело напряглось — голодное, измотанное долгой разлукой больше, чем перелетом из Сеула. Тони решительно сунул телефон в карман пиджака и откинулся на сидении. Если он сейчас позвонит, станет только хуже, станет как раньше, когда Тони только мечтал о том, чтобы хоть на мгновение прижаться так плотно, как не позволяли дружеские отношения, приличия и собственная неприязнь к телесному контакту. Будто опять хватаешь крошки со стола: толкаешь плечом, ввязываешься в спор, который может дойти до драки — да хуже, как будто воруешь эти крошки и сам себя потом ненавидишь за голодную слабость.

Черт. Не надо об этом думать. Все хорошо. Все уже две недели хорошо, и как только Тони доберется до чертовой Башни — будет еще лучше. Кстати, это ведь совсем недалеко, да?

Навигатор показывал две мили, если срезать маршрут. Что ж — по крайней мере, хоть что-то делать, а не сидеть тут, погружаясь в идиотские воспоминания и мечты.  
Тони открыл дверь и вышел из машины. Сзади засигналили — бронированный хвост пробки прополз вперед на полфута, встал как вкопанный. Тони засмеялся и пошел вперед.

К Башне он подошел в то же время, когда к ней подкатил брошенный полтора часа назад лимузин. Тони только хмыкнул — прогулка вышла совсем неплохой, хотя один раз его все-таки умудрились узнать, остановить и попросить автограф. И сфотографировать. От стремительно собиравшейся толпы Тони сбежал только чудом. Он вспотел, устал и где-то потерял галстук, который сунул в карман пиджака — потому что в пиджаке было жарко, Тони перекинул его через руку, пиджак все время скользил и на каком-то из перекрестков и поворотов, очевидно, галстук все-таки вывалился. Но даже это его не расстроило — потому что Башня становилась все ближе, а он совершенно очевидно делал для этого все, что мог. Разве что не угнал какой-нибудь велосипед — но этого Стив бы точно не одобрил.

В холле было прохладно, в лифте работал кондиционер, так что Тони вдруг зазнобило. А может, это было от нервов — в конце концов, ему предстояло увидеть Стива после пяти дней разлуки, из которых три Тони ему не звонил. Вообще. И не отвечал на звонки — потому что... ну потому что хотел к нему так сильно, что боялся себя выдать. Это ведь было смешно, в конце концов, хотя Стив не стал бы смеяться _(он говорил, что любит, он бы точно не стал)_ но... он мог найти это, например, недостойным. Или странным. С каждым днем, проведенным вдали от капитана _(от Стива, черт бы тебя побрал, ты влюблен в Стива, взаимно)_ Тони все меньше хотел наводить его на мысли о том, насколько все между ними теперь было странно. Достаточно того, что парень из суровых пуританских времен занимался с ним сексом, а это было чем-то из области антинаучной фантастики даже для Тони. И для капитана тоже — хотя он и не говорил об этом, никогда. Но каждый раз, когда они с Тони были вместе... да ладно, будем честными, трахались, как ненормальные, на его лице появлялось это сосредоточенно-изумленное выражение. Когда он трогал губы Тони пальцами. Или когда Тони гладил его по груди и целовал под коленями. Или когда Тони прогибался под ним, подставляясь...

Так, стоп. Об этом не надо думать, иначе он выйдет из лифта в состоянии, которое как-то не оставляет простора для воображения. Цифры загорались на табло медленно, как в дурном сне. Какого черта он не сделал его реактивным? Тони бросил взгляд в зеркало и понял, что надо срочно надеть пиджак и застегнуть обе пуговицы.

Лифт тихо звякнул и остановился. Тони вышел в широкий стеклянный холл, остановился, вслушиваясь в бормотание чего-то явно киношного неподалеку. Прикрыл глаза. В голове яростно сражались между собой два варианта ближайших событий: Стив, холодно кивающий ему с непроницаемым лицом, потому что Тони не звонил, и Стив, объясняющий ему, что у него было время подумать, и он нашел все, что между ними было, вызывающим, аморальным и странным. Картинки были яркими, наползали одна на другую, переплетались, как змеи в кубле. Тони передернул плечами и, пока его панические мысли не додумались объединиться и породить какого-нибудь непобедимого мутанта, быстро прошел вперед и толкнул двери в общую комнату.

— Зачем вам адвокат, мистер Андерсен, если вы немы? — сказала плазменная панель утробным голосом.

— Господи, терпеть это не могу, — вздохнула Наташа

— Да ладно, гипс на лицо намного хуже, — откликнулся Клинт.

— Вот поэтому и терпеть не могу!

— Я не понимаю — этот человек в костюме колдун? — осведомился Тор.

— Нет, он просто модель, которая...

— Брюс, извини, но не мог бы ты тогда поставить на паузу? — попросил Стив. — А то я уже тоже ничего не понимаю. И не слышу.

Тони мысленно сказал спасибо доброму дизайнеру за то, что огромный диван перед плазмой стоял боком к дверям. Это дало ему возможность остаться незамеченным хотя бы минуту, оценить ситуацию, выдохнуть и собраться с силами. Которые ему точно сейчас понадобятся — поскольку делать вид, что он всего лишь вернулся домой, было еще хуже, чем сидеть в хвосте читаури.

— А я думал, ты слышишь даже, о чем думают рыбы в аквариуме, — сказал Тони и улыбнулся очень ясно и насмешливо, пытаясь скрыть неловкость от идиотской фразы.

Стив резко обернулся — и Тони едва устоял на ногах от облегчения, такой радостью полыхнули его глаза. «Я тоже», — подумал он, сильно жалея, что они тут сейчас как те самые рыбы, и даже хуже, потому что никакого пиратского корабля или завалящей потонувшей башенки, чтобы спрятаться ото всех, поблизости не наблюдалось. Наоборот — наблюдались стеклянные стены и несколько пар посторонних глаз. Очень внимательных, кстати, глаз. То есть, допустим, Тор не видит дальше своего молота, Брюс слишком любит биологию... хотя вот именно поэтому он мог догадаться, он же чертов гений, Романова чертов шпион, а Бартон...

— Надеюсь, вы хорошо себя вели, пока меня не было. Кэп, все делали по утрам зарядку и вставали при звуках гимна?

— Началось, — проворчал Бартон и взял в руки пульт. На экране возник Нео со склеенным ртом, и Тони испытал к нему глубочайшее сочувствие. — Ты в порядке? Выглядишь так, словно бежал.

— Чертовски жарко, — ответил Тони, — а кондиционер в машине сломался, вот и верь после этого в американские традиции.

— И ты даже не пытался его починить? — спросил Стив очень равнодушно. Так равнодушно, что даже Тони скривился — а Романова посмотрела на капитана как на что-то очень странное. Например, на рыбу, поющую серенады под окном.

Тони, спасая положение, смерил его усталым и снисходительным взглядом, стараясь не циклиться на приоткрытых губах и широких плечах, напрягшихся под белой футболкой.

— Ладно, просвещайте Роджерса дальше, а я пойду под душ и спать. Не всем же сегодня было нечего делать, — сказал он как можно более ядовито. И быстро вышел за дверь, очень надеясь, что его никто не окликнет и не остановит — потому что, в самом-то деле, надо было взять себя в руки и действительно влезть под душ. Можно даже не слишком холодный — лицезрение милой семейной картины «Мстители подключаются к Матрице» подействовало, как ледяная ванна.

Стоя под горячими струями, Тони был полон уверенности, что сможет лечь и если не заснуть, то хоть подремать. На него как-то враз навалилась душная усталость: тело словно весило тонну и не очень-то хотело двигаться. При тех проблемах, которые Тони испытывал со сном — ну, если не считать тех двух недель, когда они со Стивом столько трахались, что Тони несколько раз вырубался до утра прямо в чужой постели — это был настоящий подарок судьбы. Но выйдя из душа в огромную спальню, он понял, что ничего не получится. Стив был слишком близко, а Тони скучал по нему так сильно, что был согласен сейчас и на совместный просмотр «Матрицы» при четырех свидетелях. Просто прислониться плечом, почувствовать знакомый запах — это уже намного больше, чем то, что у Тони было за эти пять дней. Так что в конце концов он оделся и побрел к плазменной панели, дивану и коллегам, так некстати объединившимся за общим делом.

— Одним больше, одним меньше! — прокомментировал его появление Клинт. Он сидел на месте Стива. — Ты же с нами, да?

— Угу, — ответил Тони, оглядев комнату. — А куда вы дели Роджерса? Дали ему красную таблетку и послали к агенту Смиту?

— Он сказал, что это все для него слишком сложно пока и ушел, — ответил Брюс. Вид у него был подозрительно розоватый — видимо близость Романовой и ее груди, которая в свободной футболке была как-то еще очевиднее, действовали на большого зеленого парня умиротворяюще. — Мы предлагали сменить фильм, но...

— Понятно. — Тони очень старался не выдать ликования. — Кстати, вы что, серьезно? Кто-то из вас это не видел?

— Я не видел, — сказал Тор сердито. — И надеюсь, что ты не будешь пересказывать мне сюжет. Некоторые люди так и норовят испортить все удовольствие.

При этих словах он покосился на Клинта, у которого было исключительно невинное лицо. Тони, готовый в эту минуту расцеловать не только Тора, но и его молот, широко зевнул.

— Ну, тогда я, пожалуй, уйду, чтобы не гневить богов. А то ведь не удержусь... в новостях больше интриги, чем в этой ерунде.

— Сам ты ерунда, — проворчала Наташа — уже ему в спину, и Тони порадовался, что она сейчас не видит его лица. В улыбке, которая расплылась сейчас на его губах, наверняка было что-то ненормальное.

По идее, Стив мог быть где угодно. И наверное, стоило заглянуть сейчас в спортзал, или в его кабинет, или на кухню — просто на всякий случай. Но Тони плюнул на все вероятности. После тех взглядов, которыми они обменялись, Стив просто не мог пойти никуда, кроме своих комнат — просторных и чертовски спартанских. Как-то, еще до всего этого, Тони, рассерженный категорическим нежеланием Стива вникать в особенности современной техники, если только она не стреляла, не взрывалась и не способствовала этому — пообещал ему подарить какой-нибудь граммофон или музыкальный автомат из «Тома и Джерри». И остолбенел, когда у Стива загорелись глаза. Тони искал этот автомат четыре дня и нашел — вместе с коллекцией пыльных черных пластинок. Когда он вручил это чудовище капитану — после починки, чистки и замены кое-каких деталей — тот почти благоговейно коснулся царапин на деревянном полированном боку. А Тони впервые подумал, что потратил бы намного больше времени и денег, если бы у него был шанс, что пальцы Стива вот так же коснутся его — бережно, легко, ласкающе...

Через месяц они поцеловались — под звуки «Девушки из Мадрида». Тони ничего такого не ожидал. Он просто заглянул к капитану по дороге в мастерскую, чтобы позвать его ужинать. Можно было, конечно, доверить это Джарвису, но... а Стив как раз менял пластинку. Игла терзала черный винил, он потрескивал, как дрова в огне, и лицо у Стива стало нежно-алым, когда он попросил: «Потанцуй со мной». Тони растерялся, и когда залихватская и в то же время невыносимо томная мелодия поплыла по комнате, ответил: «Я не умею». И протянул руку.

Он и правда не умел именно это. Но Стив сказал, что уанстеп это совсем просто — и это оказалось просто, а где-то между цветами Испании и обещанием вечной любви Стив сбился с ритма и наступил ему на ногу. А Тони его поцеловал…

Тони стоял перед дверью, решая, чего хочет сейчас больше — толкнуть рукой и войти или постучать, чтобы Стив открыл ему сам. В этом выборе было что-то пленительное и идиотское, потому что — послушайте, кто думает об этом в его возрасте? С его опытом? Кто влюбляется так сильно и враз в тридцать восемь лет — когда так бывает только в семнадцать? Он опоздал на пару десятилетий, и это было...

Дверь распахнулась.

— Господи, — выдохнул Стив ему в губы, — я слышал твои шаги.

Тони сильно толкнул его в грудь, переступил через порог, в один шаг снова оказался рядом и сразу — близко, так близко, что мог дышать Стивом, чувствовать, будто себя самого, и губы болели от яростных поцелуев, а на заднице, наверно, оставались синяки, а обрывки футболки Стива полетели на пол, как бабочки, и Тони задохнулся, когда Стив втянул его член в рот. Потому что Стив делал это ученически медленно, и оттого ласка казалась пыткой — Тони очень старался не кончить слишком быстро, зная, как сильно Стиву нравится его ласкать вот так. Нравится стоять перед ним на коленях, облизывать головку и гладить яйца, целовать бедра, прижиматься лицом, шумно дыша. Стив любил все это — и Тони любил тоже. Он любил Стива целиком — с его строгим ртом, который мог быть таким порочным, с его неопытностью и страстью, которых Стив так боялся сперва, с древними грампластинками и привычкой пить крепкий сладкий чай вместо кофе... Язык Стива кружил по члену, Тони гладил светлую голову, тяжело дыша. Он был дома, наконец-то после всего — он был дома.

— Я так скучал по тебе, — пробормотал Тони.

Стив поднял голову. Член скользнул по пухлым губам, наклонился влево, оставляя блестящий след на щеке. Тони не выдержал — опустился рядом, впился губами в шею, слушая тихие стоны, сходя с ума от чужого наслаждения — нет, не чужого, не чужого...

— Я тоже, — сказал Стив, беря в ладони его лицо.

Тони не хотел смотреть на него, просто не мог. Он закрыл глаза, и тут же ощутил легкие поцелуи на веках, на щеках, на кончике носа. Это было щекотно, было как летний дождь, и Тони аж скрутило от невозможной, семнадцатилетней нежности.

— Я не звонил, — пожаловался он.

— Я подумал, что ты был занят, — ответил Стив виновато, гладя его по спине.

— Да, но не настолько. Я просто идиот. — Тони влез к нему на колени, широко раздвинув бедра. Трусы болтались на одной ноге и никак не хотели слезать, а тратить на них время не хотелось.

Стив подхватил его за ягодицы, придвинул ближе. Их члены соприкасались, их кожа горела, они смотрели друг на друга, и на губах у Стива была счастливая улыбка, которую никто, наверно, не счел бы нормальной.

— Я боялся, — сказал Тони, слегка наклоняясь назад. — Поддержи меня за спину... да, вот так, о-ох, да-а…

— Чего? — спросил Стив, целуя его плечи.

— Что ты передумаешь, пока меня... о-ох, пока меня нет... — Тони широко облизнул ладонь, взял в кулак оба члена, заскользил вверх и вниз, дурея от удовольствия и от того, как Стив захлебывается вдохом.

— Ты... ты спятил. Я же люблю тебя, ты... да-а, вот так... помнишь это?

Тони не ответил. Он лежал на руках у Стива, дрочил ему и себе, смотрел, как кривится от наслаждения это идеальное лицо, как поблескивают капельки пота на лбу и верхней губе, и разве что-то еще было важно?

— Ты ничего не боишься, — и в этом было столько же восхищения, сколько неправды. Потому что в их первый раз Стив боялся. И еще как.

Стив протяжно застонал, запрокинув голову. Это значило — быстрее, Тони, сильнее, пожалуйста, и Тони был только раз сделать все именно так: сжать крепче, чувствовать, как скользко и влажно в кулаке, как болят напряженные пальцы, пытаясь удержать так много...

— Ты фантастически сосешь, — шепнул он. — Я все время думал в этом гребаном Сеуле, как вернусь и кончу тебе в рот, и буду смотреть, как ты глотаешь.

— Тоооооонииии...

— А потом буду трахать тебя пальцами, пока твоя дырка не....

Все тело Стива напряглось, руки, на которые Тони опирался, стали почти каменными. Он чувствовал, как семя рвется наружу, чувствовал собственными яйцами, ладонями — еще, и чуть ослабить, и снова сжать, о Стив, какой же ты — да, кричи, вот так, блядь, кричи для меня, ох черт...

Стив лежал на полу, а Тони — у него на груди. Было тепло и тихо, только сердце бухало в ушах — то ли его, то ли Стива, Тони никак не мог разобрать. Широкая ладонь сонно водила по спине — вверх и вниз, и дыхание чуть шевелило волосы на макушке.

— Ты правда не боялся? — спросил Тони.

— Нет, — ответил Стив тихо. — Ты же сказал, что любишь меня. Я просто ждал.

— У меня так не получается.

— Могу научить, — сказал Стив, и Тони слышал мягкую улыбку в его голосе. Он обожал эту улыбку — черт, да он обожал все, но ее — особенно, потому что она появилась совсем недавно, и Тони был причастен к этому. — Это просто логика.

— Серьезно? — фыркнул Тони.

— Абсолютно. Смотри: я не боюсь, что ты передумаешь — потому что ты меня любишь. Пока все правильно?

— Угу.

— Отсюда следует, что и я не могу передумать — потому что люблю тебя.

— Это не логика, — заметил Тони. — Это вера.

— Нет, — парировал Стив. — Просто если я буду сомневаться в тебе, это будет автоматически означать, что ты хуже меня, а это полный бред. А если будешь сомневаться ты...

— То это бред еще более полный. Стив, ты хреновый математик и наверняка не мог доказать ни одной теоремы в школе.

— Ладно, — легко согласился Стив и провел ладонью между его ягодиц. — Тогда используем другие аргументы. Хочешь меня?

Тони выгнулся, подставляясь под ласку, и промолчал. Какие тут могли быть слова.

— Только на этот раз мы никуда не торопимся, — Стив погладил его поясницу кончиками пальцев. — Я больше не позволю, чтобы ты себе делал больно.

— Это всегда так бывает, — ответил Тони, блаженно вздыхая.

— Как же. Мне-то ни разу не было.

— Ну, ты у нас суперсолдат и все такое...

— Тем более!

Тони закусил губу. Он и вправду всегда торопился, когда был снизу. Всегда стремился почувствовать Стива внутри как можно скорее, как будто у них была не целая ночь, а всего три минуты перед ядерным взрывом. И было действительно больно — поначалу, но эта боль заставляла его чувствовать себя живым, осознавать все — как настоящее. Стив не понимал этого. Он жил в другом мире, в котором не было теорем. Только аксиомы.

— Ладно, командуй, — проворчал Тони. — Можешь меня даже связать, если хочешь.

— Не хочу, — ответил Стив и тронул его щеку, вынуждая поднять голову для поцелуя.

Тони потянулся к нему, и все опять стало хорошо безо всяких сомнений, стало правильно и просто, и изумительно — потому что Тони не мог перестать изумляться тому, какие мягкие у Стива губы... сейчас, потому что их первый поцелуй был чем-то вроде попытки поцеловать робота, и еще они стукнулись зубами. Тони засмеялся, не прекращая поцелуя и чувствуя, как Стив улыбается вслед за ним, даже не зная, чему.

— Стивен, ты...

Они отпрянули друг от друга. Вернее, Тони попытался скатиться на пол, но Стив вжал его в себя, словно укрываясь им, и одновременно с маху шлепнул его ладонью по заднице — видимо, пытаясь эту задницу прикрыть. Шлепок вышел звонким, а ощущение... несвоевременным. Тони представил себе картину, которая открывалась Тору от дверей прямо в этот момент, застонал сквозь зубы и спрятал лицо на плече у Стива. Очень горячем плече. Прямо-таки полыхающем.

— Ты не постучал, — выдавил Стив.

— Ага! — ответил Тор бодро. — Было открыто. Вот.

Дверь оглушительно хлопнула. Следом донесся глухой звук, с которым затылок Стива стукнулся об пол.

— Я забыл закрыть дверь, — простонал Тони. — Чертову дверь!

— Ерунда, я бы тоже мог ее закрыть, — ответил Стив, и голос у него был как у сомнамбулы.

— Какого хрена я...

— И я. О господи...

Его ладонь все еще лежала у Тони на заднице, но теперь это ощущалось несколько иначе, чем пять минут назад. Подняв голову, он встретил совершенно растерянный взгляд Стива.  
«Что будем делать?» — говорил этот взгляд. Тони не имел ни малейшего понятия. В голове было как-то слишком много всего — в основном звона и пустоты, но и еще кое-какие сигналы доходили. Например, что он как-то враз замерз.

— Слушай, давай переберемся в постель, — пробормотал Тони.

Стив хмыкнул, явно приободрившись — хотя было вроде бы не с чего.

— Давай. Если к нам ворвется еще кто-нибудь, сделаем вид что мы, не знаю, просто что-нибудь читаем.

— Как я помню, ты тоже не хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал, — вскинулся Тони.

— Мы вообще об этом не говорили, — ответил Стив.

Вот это уже действительно была проблема, потому что теперь Тони не сомневался, что предыдущие его слова были упреком, и, в общем-то, справедливым. Тони не был готов позволить кому-то обнаружить их со Стивом отношения. Не был готов к тому, чтобы кто-то определял для них сроки, или давал советы, или смотрел с сомнением... с отвращением, может. Какое лицо стало у Тора, когда он вошел в незакрытую дверь? Какие лица будут у тех, кто узнает о предпочтениях Капитана Америка?

— Это не упрек!

Тони, хмурясь, посмотрел на него. Пожалуй, связь с мужчиной этому парню простили бы. Но Тони с его репутацией человека в вечном свободном секс-поиске точно был не тем мужчиной. Черт!

— Мне надо идти, — медленно сказал он: в голове наконец-то закрутились колесики, выдавая один вариант развития событий за другим. — Я поговорю с Тором.

Стив зашевелился, и Тони все-таки скатился с него, потянулся за одеждой... обрывки белой футболки лежали на светлом ковре, как оторванные крылья бабочек. Тони прикрыл глаза: от порога было видно... абсолютно все было видно. Все. Тони глубоко вдохнул — а выдохнул очень резко, потому что как раз в этот момент Стив взял его за плечи и встряхнул.

— Никуда ты не пойдешь! — сказал Стив. Лицо у него было расстроенное и очень встревоженное. — Тор ничего никому не скажет. Он уже прилично пробыл на земле, все понимает и не станет портить тебе репутацию.

— Скорее тебе, — покачал головой Тони. — Моей мало что повредит — я же не символ чистоты и моральных устоев.

Стив потер шею.

— Ну, если уж мы все-таки заговорили об этом... мне все равно.

— То есть?!

— То есть мне все равно, что ты не символ чистоты и моральных устоев. У меня было время подумать за эти пять дней, и я решил, что женюсь на тебе, как только ты мне это позволишь.

Тони понял, что у него совершенно бесцельно открылся рот, и закрыл его. Потом понял, что сделал это зря, снова открыл — и снова закрыл, потому что не смог подобрать слова. Стив, с явной тревогой следивший за этими манипуляциями, заговорил, словно спохватившись:

— Я не имел в виду ничего плохого! Я хотел сказать, что ты лучший, кого я знаю, и мне все равно, кто что подумает по этому поводу, потому что... — Он задохнулся и замолчал. А потом сказал беспомощно: — Все слишком зыбко, Тони. Там, дома, я должен был прожить все, что мне отпущено, в том теле, которое мне досталось — но теперь у меня другое тело. Я готовился умереть, когда падал вместе с самолетом во льды — но я не умер. Я любил девушку — и теперь влюбился в тебя. В моем времени многое считалось абсолютной догмой — но в твоем... через семьдесят лет все изменилось. У меня в отряде был парень, Гейб Джонс, ему бы точно понравилось, что в автобусе он не должен уступить место белому. То время, что тебя не было — я думал, почему мы прячемся.

— И что решил? — хрипло спросил Тони, у которого голова кругом шла.

Стив пожал плечами. Выглядел он так, будто собирается в одиночку атаковать какую-нибудь особенно неприступную хреновину.

— Решил, что должен поберечь тебя от шумихи и вообще от всего, что будет тебе неприятно. Но когда ты привыкнешь... и я тоже, потому что я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты чувствуешь ко мне то же, что и я к тебе, это каждый раз поражает, и я не хочу привыкать, потому что...

Тони больше не мог это слушать. По крайней мере, на расстоянии. Он придвинулся ближе и взял Стива за руку, а тот, осекшись, посмотрел на него так, что никакие слова, в общем-то, уже не были нужны. И тем не менее, Тони решил уточнить:

— Кольцо? Серьезно?

— Я бы не стал шутить такими вещами, да еще с тобой.

Тони вздохнул и обнял его.

— Я понятия не имею, что тебе сейчас ответить.

— Я поторопился?

— Нет. — Он помолчал. — Но я этого не стою.

— С чего это?

— Например, за эти три дня я почти убедил себя, что мы просто трахаемся.

— Но ведь это не так, — сказал Стив тихо, и у Тони кольнуло под сердцем: никакого сомнения в голосе Стива не было, но выглядел он вконец расстроенным. Как пятилетний ребенок, который уверяет всех, что собранная им игрушка может ходить и говорить — а над ним смеются, не веря.

— Конечно, не так, — сказал Тони, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза. — Никогда в этом не сомневайся.

— Не буду, — выдохнул Стив и подтащил его к себе.

Тони зашипел — ворс на этом ковре был, конечно, мягок, но не настолько, как хотелось бы.

— Давай наконец-то переберемся в кровать, — попросил Стив. — И я наконец-то займусь с тобой любовью, если ты не против.

— Все-таки ты чертовски приличен. —ответил Тони, засмеявшись. — Даже не скажешь, что тебя так заводят грязные разговоры.

— Приличия тут ни при чем. Я просто четко и ясно говорю тебе, что именно хочу. Ты ведь сам меня этому учил, а?

Учил, что было, то было. Тони встал с ковра и посмотрел на Стива сверху вниз — «ну и?». Стив ответил ему восхищенным взглядом, от которого всегда было неловко и хорошо. Он повернулся, демонстративно двинулся в сторону спальни. Примерно на середине пути к нему прижалось со спины горячее и явно возбужденное тело, а потом пол ушел из-под ног.

— Что, репетируешь брачную ночь? — осведомился Тони. — Учти — я влезу ради такого случая в Марк-43.

— И ладно, — Стив улыбнулся, — я не против поменяться.

Тони, расхохотавшись, поцеловал его в щеку. Вся тяжесть сегодняшнего дня, и возможно, многих дней до него — исчезла, как не бывало. Наверняка не навсегда. Но думать об этом сейчас было глупо, потому что в конце концов — Стив был прав. Все было слишком зыбко, но не как проваливающийся под ногами песок — а как облака в тихом, пронзительно синем небе.

— Ладно, я согласен все пустить на самотек, кэп. Но учти, если ты будешь слишком долго...

Стив опустил его на постель и, склонившись, медленно очертил пальцем губы. Тони замер, глядя на него — совершенного, близкого, с этим сосредоточенным и изумленным взглядом — и первый раз подумал не о том, сколько еще часов счастья осталось до того, как оно закончится. А о том, останется ли это ощущение невозможности, идеального совпадения — через год? Через пять лет, десять?

— Я никак не могу привыкнуть, что ты со мной, — прошептал Стив, обводя пальцем линии бровей и скул. — Дай мне, Тони. Дай мне почувствовать, что ты правда мой, что мне не снится и я не спятил.

Он хотел того же самого — и боялся этого: принадлежности, привычки, того, что облака сменятся твердой землей, на которой всегда так чертовски сложно и тесно. Но Стив ждал ответа, ждал совершенно честно, и в конце концов это значило, что не один Тони здесь умел бояться.

— Иди ко мне, — попросил он.

Стив опустился было рядом на постель — но почти сразу, передумав, оседлал его бедра, склонился за поцелуем. Тони встретил его на полпути — губами, руками, всем телом, которое тянулось за теплом и радостью и, кажется, не хотело больше ничего. Только этой тихой, нетребовательной нежности, с которой Стив ласкал его рот и плечи, трогал языком соски и очерчивал контур реактора, терся о живот, о бедра твердым членом. В этом не было ничего от голода, с которым Тони отдавался и который Стив всегда удовлетворял так, как Тони хотел — торопливо, не жалея ничего и ни о чем. В этом не было даже жара — и все-таки он сейчас словно плавился, растекался безвольно. Губы Стива были везде — мягкие, неторопливые. Его теплое дыхание обволакивало, словно кокон, и от каждого прикосновения Тони охал почти неслышно, желая только, чтобы это длилось и длилось, и удивляясь тому, почему не знал до сих пор, как это хорошо — просто позволить ласкать себя. Просто чувствовать, как медленно согревается тело, как, ничего не боясь, собирает нежность с широких ладоней.

Стив сполз ниже, целуя его колени. Тони смотрел на него сквозь ресницы – как на солнце в зените, и ему хотелось гладить эти пшеничные волосы, зарываться в них пальцами, тянуть к себе. Стив, словно прочитав его мысли, провел ладонями вверх, задев большими пальцами налившийся член. Тони застонал на выдохе, приподнимая бедра. Откровеннее было бы только умолять, и он был к этому близок, но Стив не дал ему этого сделать – лизнул яйца, медленно и широко, потянул их в рот, и Тони захлебнулся непроизнесенными словами. Стив вылизывал, не торопясь, целовал тонкую нежную кожу в паху, и от каждого касания губ тело напрягалось, наливалось силой, словно бутон, который вот-вот раскроется. Лежать неподвижно было уже невыносимо; тяжело дыша, Тони согнул ноги, раздвинул их так широко, как мог, и едва не зарычал, чувствуя, как разбухшие яйца тянутся вниз – и оказываются на горячей сухой ладони.

— О, Тони… — пробормотал Стив, едва задевая губами головку.

Его пальцы гладили основание члена и гладкое местечко за ним, перекатывали, дразнили, язык медленно двигался вверх и вниз, губы легко касались кожи и вспухших вен. Это было хуже всякой пытки и туманило голову сильнее любого алкоголя, и ничего из опыта Тони не могло сравниться с этой лаской, в которой было больше интуиции, чем умения. Он вскинул бедра, застонав. Стив нежно поцеловал головку, и еще раз, и еще, успевая чуть коснуться языком, вырывая из горла Тони хриплые вздохи. Дрожа, как в лихорадке, он поднял согнутые ноги, подставляясь, давая понять, что уже можно, можно все, что угодно, вот прямо сейчас и немедленно… и Стив выпрямился над ним, посмотрел сверху вниз.

— Не торопись, — сказал он, гладя по животу кончиками пальцев, и Тони чуть не взвыл от того, как остро и сильно отдавалось во всем теле это простое касание.

— Да я рехнусь сейчас от этой… о черт, от этой твоей любви!

Стив улыбнулся — губы у него были распухшие, а лицо мокрое — и, щелкнув крышечкой тюбика, выдавил на ладонь смазку. Очень много смазки.

— Держись, — прошептал он и покружил двумя пальцами по горке прозрачного желе на ладони.

Движения были такими же медленными, как все, что Стив делал до этого. Тони понял, что не может ни думать, ни дышать, так стало туманно-жарко. Руки Стива касались друг друга, пальцы блестели, тяжелая капля медленно ползла к запястью — Тони смотрел на это, только что не скуля от беспомощного нетерпения, распахнутый, ждущий. Стив наклонился и поцеловал его у колена, потом ниже и ниже, к самому паху. Тони закрыл глаза, вздрагивая от каждого поцелуя, и тут же увидел перед собой плавное движение поблескивающих пальцев в сложенной пригоршней ладони — и тяжелый длинный член, который должен был уже совсем скоро оказаться у него в заднице. Язык Стива — на ноющих яйцах, пальцы Стива — ниже и ниже, и вот сейчас…

Смазка была прохладной, пальцы, втирающие ее внутрь — горячими, и Тони все-таки заскулил — от этого контраста, и от того, как непохоже было то, чего он ждал, на это нежное кружение, которое заставляло его сгибаться пополам, подставляться еще откровеннее. Стив надавливал мягко, почти входя — и отступал, гладил и гладил, не оставляя ни на миг. После каждой такой попытки Тони хватал ртом воздух, изо всех сил давя в себе желание сделать так, как он делал всегда: вывернуться, опрокинуть под себя, опуститься сверху, не обращая внимания на боль, которая проходила так быстро, а давала так много. То, что Стив делал с ним, было хуже в разы: Тони чувствовал себя так, будто весь свелся к ожиданию. Будто весь зависел сейчас от чужой власти и милости.

— Пожалуйста, — прохрипел он.

Стив осторожно толкнулся двумя пальцами, и они скользнули внутрь так легко, что Тони даже сжаться не успел. И почти ничего не почувствовал, но Стив исправил это моментально: потер, чуть надавив, вышел, вошел снова, согнул пальцы — ничего этого Тони уже не понимал, мечась головой по подушке и кусая губы. Когда Стив протолкнул в него третий палец, он зарычал: тело, поймавшее волну, хотело свободы, воздух со всхлипом шел в легкие и вырывался наружу криком, открытые ладони колотили по постели, бедра расходились так широко, как это только можно было, дергались навстречу слишком медленным пальцам — еще, ну пожалуйста, еще! Стив лег между его ног, не переставая трахать пальцами, положил голову на живот, зашептал, касаясь губами члена:

— Вот так, вот так, хорошо ведь, о господи, Тони, я же говорил, что хорошо...

— Трахни, — прохрипел Тони пересохшим ртом. — Трахни меня уже!

— Нет, Тони, рано, дай я тебя еще смажу, вот так, ох, как же я люблю тебя. Нравится? Скажи мне — нравится?

— Да, да, да, да-ааа!

Стив лизнул вдоль ствола, обхватил губами несколько раз — коротко, мучительно. Пальцы медленно, почти механически ходили внутри.

— Как ты хочешь, Тони? Сзади? Или чтобы твои ноги у меня на плечах?

Он не знал, не понимал, он говорить не мог — так хотелось всего сразу и немедленно. Тони поднял голову, кое-как поймал в фокус лицо Стива — напряженное, пьяное, с сумасшедшей улыбкой на губах.

— Сзади, — выдохнул он. — Только быстро. Грубо. Прошу...

— Не-еет, — протянул Стив, мягко надавливая внутри. Тони вскрикнул, запрокинув голову. — Быстро не будет.

— Сти-иив...

— Не сразу, Тони. Потерпи.

— Не могу больше!

Стив подул на его член — Тони вскрикнул. Вытащил пальцы и медленно обвел края дырки — Тони захлебнулся.

— Можешь.

Это нельзя было дальше выносить. Тони дернулся, пытаясь вывернуться — но Стив прижал его головой к постели и снова сунул внутрь два пальца, плавно задвигал рукой, заставляя задыхаться и скулить.

— Пожалуйста, Стив. От... отпусти. Хочу сейчас, сзади, сейчас!

Стив уткнулся лицом ему в пах, вдохнул шумно — Тони аж прострелило по позвоночнику ознобом от непристойности этого зрелища — потом поднял голову. Он больше не улыбался. Глаза казались черными, и Тони только теперь осознал, что Стив, как и он сам, практически на грани.

— Переворачивайся, — прошептал Стив еле слышно.

Тони потянулся вверх, соскальзывая с пальцев, кое-как перевернулся — ноги не слушались, руки дрожали. Стив перехватил его за талию, поднял на себя, ставя на колени, стал целовать в шею, гладить соски, вжимаясь членом между ягодиц. Руки у него были скользкие, и Тони трясло от того, как легко и быстро двигались по его телу горячие ладони. Он качнулся вперед, заставляя выпустить себя, оперся на руки, прогнулся. Колени разъехались было — но Стив опять подхватил, не давая упасть. Теплое дыхание коснулось поясницы, пальцы опять скользнули внутрь — Тони застонал от разочарования и удовольствия, готовый уже к чему угодно. А потом Стив прижался головкой к входу и положил руки ему на бедра.

— Медленно, Тони, помнишь?

Они одновременно двинулись навстречу друг другу — Тони назад, а Стив вперед — и на этот раз боли не было. Было облегчение от своего и чужого стона, от того, как успокаивается на короткое мгновение обезумевшее тело. Стив двигался неторопливо, качался впереди и назад, как на волне, и Тони поневоле подстроился под этот ритм, постанывая на вдохе от тяжелого, душного наслаждения. Возбужденный до предела, он чувствовал внутри каждый миллиметр, и каждый раз, когда Стив входил до конца и замирал на мгновение, Тони сжимал его собой, дрожа от дикого ощущения принадлежности и еще какого-то чувства, бессловесного и острого. Он прогнулся сильнее, развел руками ягодицы и замер так, позволяя Стиву трахать себя, позволяя себе принимать член и ласку крепких рук, впитывать удовольствие, ничего не делая, лишь издавая короткие животные стоны. Стив стонал вместе с ним, его движения становились все резче, все идеальнее… Боли не было. Было то, бессловесное, доводящее до крика, и дикий жар внутри, нараставший с каждой секундой, с каждым грубым, резким толчком.

— Тони, я… я сейчас…

— Потерпи, — прохрипел он и услышал в ответ такой же хриплый рык.

Прогнуться сильнее было уже невозможно — но Тони хотел, хотел глубже, хотел, чтоб его сожгло и отпустило наконец-то вот так — распяленного, безвольного, отдающего все, что есть, на милость чужой любви. Стив всхлипнул над ним, просунул руку под живот, потянул к себе, и черт знает, от чего — от того, как грубо и глубоко толкнулось внутри, от пальцев, сжавших соски, от того, как вжалась в спину широкая грудь — Тони кончил, так и не коснувшись своего члена, крича и дергаясь на чужом, сжимая его задницей и слыша, как Стив стонет ему в плечо:

— Тооооооонииии…

Потом они лежали рядом, как ложки в коробке — так и не разделившись, скользкие и вымотанные до такой степени, что даже говорить казалось невозможным. Да и незачем было говорить. Стив тихо дышал Тони в плечо, гладил по груди, пока Тони не поймал его руку и не прижал своей. Вечерние тени медленно вытягивались на полу, сплетаясь в будущую ночь, и все казалось простым, понятным, совсем не страшным. По крайней мере, в пределах этой комнаты.

— Я не думаю, что мы должны что-то говорить, — в конце концов пробормотал Тони сквозь подступающий сон. — Я могу просто, скажем, поцеловать тебя за завтраком.

— Можешь, — согласился Стив так же сонно. — Или я тебя. Только скажи, когда надо.

— Угу.

— Ты что делаешь?

— У тебя голая спина. Перетяни одеяло.

— Ага... а душ?

— К черту душ, — сказал Тони, прижимаясь крепче. Стив одобрительно хмыкнул и потерся носом о его затылок.

Утром они оба пожалели об этом решении — но не слишком, потому что смывать вместе сперму и смазку под утренним душем было совсем не так плохо. Половинки белой футболки так и валялись на полу, и Стив, убирая их, покраснел — волшебное зрелище, на которое Тони готов был смотреть всю жизнь. Но прямо сейчас у них была немного другая задача.

У дверей они оба остановились, повернулись друг к другу, собираясь что-то сказать — и так и замерли на несколько секунд, глядя друг другу в глаза. Стив отмер первым.

— Не делай ничего, что ты не можешь, ладно? — попросил он таким тоном, каким обычно отдавал приказы. И именно этот тон решил все. Тони потянулся и ответил:

— В день свадьбы ты наденешь чулки и подвязки под костюм. — У Стива расширились глаза, и он добавил: — Я сам выберу.

— Вот что ты... — пробормотал Стив и подтащил его к себе для поцелуя.

Клинт на кухне читал газету — бумажную. Где он ее взял в Башне высоких технологий, и откуда у него вообще была эта бессмысленная привычка, Тони понятия не имел и все время забывал спросить. Перед газетой стояла тарелка с дымящейся яичницей, а Брюс как раз ставил вторую такую же перед Наташей. Тор меланхолично жевал кусок окорока. При виде Тони со Стивом он спокойно кивнул и отрезал еще.

— Доброе утро, — проворчал Бартон из-за газеты.

— Доброе, — кивнул Тони. — А что, плохие новости? Последнее дерево в мире пошло на эту газету?

— Если бы! Техас Рейнджерс вчера проиграли Янкиз!

— Печально, — нейтральным тоном сказал Стив. Тони успел заметить довольную улыбку, скользнувшую по его губам: капитан был патриотом Америки вообще и Нью-Йорка в частности.

— Так я и поверил, — буркнул Клинт.

— А ты выглядишь отдохнувшим, — заметила Романова Тони. — Кофе налить?

Тони решил, что время пришло.

— Нет, спасибо, мне Стив нальет. Да же?

— Конечно, — откликнулся Стив с готовностью.

Тони выразительно посмотрел на него. Стив слегка покраснел и поцеловал его в губы. Совсем легко и коротко — но на это мгновение Тони вдруг почувствовал себя счастливым и спокойным, хотя на них и уставились четыре пары глаз. А потом мгновение разбилось — но назад дороги уже не было. Тони оглядел лица коллег, пытаясь обнаружить там... ну что-нибудь. Но они просто сидели и смотрели, не моргая, как рыбы из аквариума смотрят на мельтешащих перед ними людей. Один только Тор чуть усмехался.

— Что, никто ничего не скажет? — не выдержал в конце концов Стив.

— Наконец-то, — ответил Бартон и опять спрятался за газетой.

fin


End file.
